D2 Brigade
by xxLostindreamsxx
Summary: A collection of silly storys for you to enjoy :D D2 brigade, fans included :D Rated M for swearing and mature themese not every often but it hapens o.o
1. Opening page o

WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO VIEW IS DOWNRIGHT SILLY

AND UNOFFICAL

SO

UM

YEAH

WITH THAT IN MIND PLEASE ENJOY THE FOLLOWING TALES :D


	2. Vixen gets a job

So this is my d2 fanfiction , FANS ARE INCLUDED, Yes I suck at writing =w=, however I felt like doing this so I will. Big Shout to everyone in the IRC you are so much cooler than everyone else

And You Should all bow down to Atmora the ruler of the fourms. Mmm Kay ? Can we Start ? Good.

Vixen: DAIQUARI DOESNT OWN D2 BRIGADE OR ANYONE IN IT INCLUDING THE FANS

(Anyone Stupid enough to think such a thing is just ….. Wow =w=)

Chapter One : Vixen Gets a Job

Okay , It would be true to say Vix always knew working was not easy. However if she got one more complaint about another one of her sandwich's she may have to punch Mal , as soon as she gets to see him. This living hell had started yesterday. Vix, was out and about ,doing a bit of shopping. She was set to meet SnuggleSlut soon , however she realised halfway to town she found out her clock at home was slow, How she didn't know, But the real issue was she was stuck in town waiting for Snuggle , who would most likely forget and remember at the last minute and then take AGES to get ready. She could of gone home but everyone was out for the day, meaning there was no one home and frankly she just couldn't be bother to walk anymore. She was busy looking for a place to rest when she saw it. The sign of a new sandwich shop, Vix in was pretty hungry, She knew from experience that when Snuggle was late she ran quickly so she would be hungry then , however by which time Vix would be hungry enough to eat her own flesh. So she devised a plan she would get a small sandwich now and when Snuggle came she would be somewhat hungry. Please with herself for being so organized she gave herself a quick nod and chanted "Vixen is so cool" resulting in her getting a very odd look from a passer by. Vixen decided to shrug it off and go and get this sandwich, it was a beautiful looking place. The shiny polished counter with a till and even a little glass tip jar, the black and white tiled floor , the red seats, even the little bell on the door. It really was a beautiful place however that's not what caught Vix's eye the moment she entered, However once she took in the full detail of the place she was astounded. Her eyes did not leave the shiny counter. It was not the fact that the counter was shiny and clean. It was what was placed on this shiny counter. It was a small piece of paper folded to support itself. The piece of paper said "Short term employee wanted."

Vixen went up to the counter and asked the middle age man exactly how long this employee was wanted. "I Dunno, maybe one, two months ?" Vixen would have screamed if not for the fact she wanted to apply, So if she looked like a freak it would hurt her chances. So she composed herself and politely asked the man if she could apply for the job. "Apply, Sweetheart you got the job! You can start first thing tomorrow. 7 am , dont be late." was the middle aged man , who was pretty chubby and had more than too much hair gel on told her. Vixen walked out the shop all excited and then realised that tomorrow was Sunday. No wonder he had just given her the job. She couldn't wait to tell Snuggle.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::The Next Day:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vixen was up bright and early to get there for her first day of work. Despite Prof making several snarky comments about her new job. She was there in her Uniform with a little hat there for the opening on 7am. Vixen was content, the air was fresh, She was getting paid and all the free sandwich's she could eat. Whenever that bell on the door rang and someone came in and opened the door to the fresh morning air. Vixen very quickly learned to hate that bell. Each time it rang it brought it more of those impatient, hungry, bastards. Vixen only had two hands. She could only make the sandwich's so fast. "Excuse me, my son dropped his cookie on the floor." a woman came over and stated. "Then I suggest you buy him a new one" Vixen replied, Still trying to make someone's BLT. "You're son dropped it." Vixen found herself pressing down on the knife harder.

"So you wont do anything ?" The woman asked. "Yes that correct I'm sorry I am trying to focus."

"But-" the woman piped up. "I am trying to focus" Vix cut her off with her teeth now clenched.

The woman walked away in a huff. At the same time Vixen cut her thumb.. "Owwwwww" She cursed at the knife inside. "Excuse me, I want some sauce." The Bell Chimed. "Can I have a BBQ ranch sandwich without the sauce please ?" Vixen was astounded at the fact this man could see her bleeding and decided to order and sandwich before she could clean herself up. Seeing as the bleeding in her thumb stopped she said "Coming right up". She made the man his sandwich and went to the back to change her latex gloves and put a plaster on the cut. When she came back she saw a woman waiting in the line. " Ahh, hello." the woman piped up. "What can I get'cha" Vix sounded as happy as a person who just had there teeth drilled in. "I would like a New York City meal deal please. Oh but instead of the Salad can I get a croissant and instead of a coffee maybe a water." the woman smiled. Obviously waiting for Vix to turn around and start making her a speical order. Of course Vix didn't do that. " So basically lady , you don't want a New York City meal deal do you ?" Vixen inquired. "Well No I suppose not." the woman answered back as if she had been caught trying to steal. "Well either order what's In that meal deal or get lost." Vix who was now at the end of her rope snapped."How rude! But I wont mention this to your boss if we can just do my meal deal" the woman persisted. "Okay well , ask him yourself cause I QUIT." Vix finally shouted.

She went right for the door. "Oh yeah I'm keeping the shirt" Vixen yelled as if it was an actual achievement. Vixen had decided that the sandwich's were not for her.

THE END

I suck right x3

Hehehehehehhehehe

HYPER

So there you go

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERRR


	3. Yard Sale

Hey :O So guess what its like CHAPTER TWO :O

This will be a fan chapter only , if your hear to read about brigadiers well.

You be outta luck fool!

With that said

hope you enjoy it ;D

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Chapter Two : Yard Sale ?:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Now, Dai wasn't sure of many things ,However, One thing he was sure of was that when he went to bed last night, these boxes weren't there.

Upon investigating he saw these boxes were full of trash.

Seraph came in through the open front door picked up a box and went back outside. Dai followed to see what was going on. Upon entering the front garden, he saw Toykogirl , The Foxx Spirit, Seraph himself seeting up tables of well junk. "What the hell is this ?" Dai Demanded. "Where having a Yard Sale" Foxx Informed Dai. "A what ?" Dai couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Oh a yard sale is like-" Toykogirl started to explain but was cut off by Dai's yelling. "I KNOW WHAT A DAMN YARD SALE IS. MY QUESTION IS WHY ARE WE HAVING ONE." "Well cuz we want to sell silly" Foxx chuckled while he patted Dai on the head.

PlaidFlannelShirt Made his way down the stairs carry on a boy during this whole ordeal. "Plaid dont even come out here if everything in that box is a flannel shirt." Toykogirl warned. With a heavy sigh Plaid turned around and went back up the stairs. Despite Dai's fussing the yard sale went well selling , paintings and comics and loads of old junk.

"Waste of a day" Dai remarked coldly. "Awww come on little one" Foxx teased. Seraph then jumped out and soaked Toykogirl with a water gun, And this lead to her threatening to kill him and chasing him up the street.

While Foxx got the camera.

Dai wasn't sure of many things. But he was sure that these people were not normal.


	4. Omake: Prof And Underwear

Hey.

How are you guys ?

Good

Okay then x3

So this is yet another chapter of d2 fanfiction, woohooo

So yeah , oh right, this chapter is very silly and very immature x3

mmkay ?

Mmmkay.

And on that notee

Professor Otaku: Daiquari Does not own d2 brigade yeah yeah yeah all that boring crap.

And with that lets begin

::::::::::::::::::::::Omake: Prof And Underwear ?::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No matter how many times he looked over it, it didn't make sense. He just didn't understand how it happened. Of all the manly things he could be doing right now , he was modelling underwear. If this ever got out he was ruined. Prof had come down to this studio for some chance to show off his art work and even get some kind of intrest, he was hoping, However he seemed to have misread the letter as it said NOTHING about modelling boxers,briefs and man panties. If this ever got out he would be runied.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::2 weeks later:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh , hey what's this ?" JO wondered to herself aloud as she picked up a brown envelope. "Modelling shots" was all that was on the brown envelope

JO slowly slid the packet open and nearly wet herself laughing. She could hardly believe it. Prof modelling underwear. She ran off to go find Vixen.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::END::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Considering this was to short to be a real chapter it got to be an omake instead :D. Your welcome prof x3


	5. The Silver Saga Part 1

Hey again.

Another chapter is abound :O

So this what SilverDawn requested her story would be like. SO I really hope it doest suck Silver

if it does , I'm sorry D: But for now

Lets begin :o

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Chapter 3: What Raises at SilverDawn::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I have her this time" Was exactly what coursed through Harry Broklens mind as her drove to the penthouse apartment of Miss Tina Stelman the killer of so many men it was unbelievable. She was from a yakuza background and because of such she had been doing this from a young age. She worried the man, who had been trying to catch her for years. He kept thinking about the man she killed up in the elevator up. The poor man had been stabbed so many times, of course he was racked in debt. No wonder she killed him. But who did he owe ? Why did he borrow it ? What's her link ?

This case had more question than answers. Now at the penthouse , he gave a quick knock on the door. The door opened, And there she stood. In a beige silk nightshirt. Her raven black hair was wet and falling freely."Officer , I hope you have a good reason for calling so late, I have had a hard day you know." She said as soon as she saw the man. " Did the day involve getting rid of a body ?" the officer questioned. "Now what are you talking about ?" the woman questioned putting her hands on her hips. "Don't play dumb Missy, I know you killed Mr. Truman Dimer. The person in question raised on of her eyebrows. "So do you have any proof ?" She questioned.

"Well no not yet. Bu-"

"Then I believe this conversation is over"

"Now hold on Missy you can't just-"

"Goodnight officer"

"Hey-"

"Oh and be careful , you never know what may find you on your way home"

"Are you threatening me miss ?"

The door was shut on his face.

Tina went back into her apartment, she sprawled out on the leather couch and turned on T.V.

However after half an hour her phone rang. It was her boss, Shmoo. Of course this wasn't his real name. But he had everyone call him this for there own protection.

She answered it. "Silver ?" Her own code name.  
"Meet me at Dawn" he spoke

"Okay" she replied.

"Oh and bring a gun."

"Understood"

TO BE COUNTINUED :D

Don't you love cliffhangers x3 ?

So there you go silver

I hope it didn't suck that much x3

So umm yeah next part will be up soon :D


End file.
